EL CASO JOHN H WATSON
by rosymtz1988
Summary: Sherlock creyó que había podido resolver el caso que Mary le dejo, nunca se dio cuenta que el volver a acercarse a John era el inicio del juego, no el final, en este caso se dará cuenta de que si desea ganar deberá enfrentarse a aquello a lo que le teme, porque Mycroft tenia razón cuando una vez le dijo que el no aceptaba los sentimientos, no por inecesarios sino por miedo.


CAPITULO 1.- JOHN WATSON.

Desde que era niño su vida siempre fue miserable, nada bueno le pasaba pero siempre se esforzaba por vivir de la forma correcta, aun así aprendió cosas que para un niño de entre los nueve y diez años no debería aun saber. Conforme crecía las cosas malas aumentaban también pero no se rindió, tanto fue así que logro terminar su carrera de medicina sin contratiempos, de hecho, era lo suficientemente inteligente para salir con honores pero lo suficientemente idiota para desperdiciar ese talento en el servicio militar, claro, según palabras de su hermana.

El creía que hacia lo correcto, que seria un buen cause de sus habilidades, tanto medicas como aquellas adquiridas durante la que debió ser su tierna infancia, pero no pudo mas que darle la razón a su hermana, con lo que respectaba de que era un idiota, si alguien le hubiera dicho que todo lo que viviría en esos años de guerra nunca se hubiera enlistado por voluntad propia, al final lo habían dejado en libertad, siendo programado para recitar una versión llena de acontecimiento heroicos por parte de su batallón, con una herida en el hombro y mas traumas psicológicos que le causaban un serio dolor de pierna aunque no tuviera ninguna herida, siendo mas psicosomático, y un temblor en su mano izquierda.

Ahora vivía en Londres, en un principio, en un pequeño departamento, muy pequeño, pero lo suficientemente económico para vivir con la modesta pensión que le había otorgado el ejercito, y sus únicos bienes de valor eran una laptop y un arma, la computadora la había adquirido para, según consejo de la psicóloga impuesta obligatoriamente por la milicia, escribir un blog sobre sus vivencias en el ejercito que lo ayudarían a superar mas pronto sus traumas, y el arma la tenia por si la psicóloga no funcionaba, lo cual a su criterio era la mejor opción para superar cualquier mal terrenal, a su forma de ver las cosas no cabía duda de que pronto la usaría, y no es que la doctora hiciera un mal trabajo, solo que no funcionaba, no le daba aquello que según el necesitaba para seguir luchando, las pesadillas, los recuerdos, las alucinaciones eran tan fuertes y tan reales que le hacían verdadero daño.

Y así sin mas, un día amaneció decidido, dispuesto a ponerle punto final a dolor, lo haría después de su rutina, desayunaría e iría con la doctora para su sesión semanal, después caminaría, o intentaría caminar por el parque, comería en un buen restaurante, y en la noche antes de sumirse en las pesadillas se dispararía en la cabeza, sin ceremonias especiales ni nada por el estilo, solo lo haría, sin embargo nunca se espero encontrarse con un antiguo compañero de escuela, y que este le presentara a la persona mas maravillosa que podría conocer y que le cambiaria la vida.

Lo primero que lo maravillo fue su físico, mas que nada esa cara hermosa, si, Watson era gay, pero para todo el mundo no lo era, no porque el lo negara sino simplemente porque nunca había encontrado al indicado, por mas romántico que se escuchase, además, al saber que las relaciones homosexuales eran tan difíciles de aceptar, no quería pasar de nueva cuenta por ese infierno, así que fue fácil salir con chicas, cualquier cuerpo ante buena estimulación reacciona por lo que nunca tuvo problemas en cumplir en la cama de alguna, pero en esta ocasión no sabia que hacer, oculto muy bien su interés disfrazándola de curiosidad ante sus palabras y forma de comportarse, cosa que no era mentira, las deducciones que hizo sobre su persona con solo verlo y dirigir unas cuantas palabras lo intrigaban y saber que estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo para que fueran compañeros de piso lo hizo dudar ante sus futura intenciones de terminar con su vida.

Esa noche Watson estaba con la encrucijada de entre acabar con su vida o seguir a ese hombre que lo intrigaba, ese hombre parecía listo, engreído y misterioso, no eran extrañas características que se pudieran juntar pero sentía que había mucho mas, ese hombre llamado Sherlock Holmes, y no pudo negarse a aceptar que quería saber mas, así que al día siguiente John se encontraba admirando el viejo departamento 221 B de Baker Street, el departamento en si no era la gran cosa pero al pisarlo sintió algo que nunca había sentido, una señal de que por primera vez en su vida algo estaría bien, desecho esa idea inmediatamente, era ilógico y además era demasiado soñar.

Cuando llego ese detective Lestrad, nombre que supo después de leer el periódico, buscando a Holmes y viendo como este se emocionaba ante el haber acertado a sus suposiciones de que estaban delante de un asesino serial lo intrigo mas, nadie se emociona por eso en realidad, por lo que cuando le dijo que si quería acompañarlo no dudo en decir que si, mientras iban camino a la escena del crimen se preguntaba muchas cosas y al parecer su cara lo decía todo, Sherlock permitió que preguntara y después de responder a todas ellas quedo aun mas fascinado y no dudaba en hacérselo saber al que ahora sabia era detective consulto, único en el mundo.

A Sherlock parecía agradarle que lo elogiara, y como no, después de conocer a la sargento Donovan y Anderson no lo culpaba, la mujer estaba segura de que Sherlock era un psicópata y que tarde o temprano terminaría el matando a alguien, envidia pura fue lo que pudo oler en el aire, envidia de lo que Holmes podía hacer con solo observar y ella no, pero aun así no dio su veredicto sobre el detective, solo se molesto un poco el haberlo abandonado, pero nada que un tipo desconocido no podría arreglar, el hombre que después supo que era el hermano de Holmes, Mycroft, le había enviado un carro para ofrecerle dinero en cambio de información, se negó, los dos hermanos eran muy listos y estaba seguro de que los dos pensaban que el era estúpido, lo supo después de que Sherlock se lo dijera en la cara, quitándole peso con eso de que casi todo el mundo lo era, decidió dejar que siguiera pensándolo, Holmes podía pensar por los dos y estaba seguro que lo disfrutaría.

Al terminar el caso, nunca se espero que tendría que matar a alguien, que volvería a caminar normal y hasta correr, además el temblor de su mano desaparecería y eso no le sentó mal, increiblemente para nada mal, había matado un hombre, si, pero a uno bastante malo, así que no le afectaría en realidad, al final pudo dar un veredicto sobre el que seria su nuevo compañero, Sherlock Holmes no era mala persona, no había malicia en el, solo el deseo y la curiosidad por el conocimiento, resolver problemas y disfrutarlo en el proceso, saberse mas inteligente, alguien como el podría ser un genio criminal sin problema pero decidió el bando contrario, el lado que realmente era un reto, ser malo era fácil, pero ser bueno era difícil y aterrador, así que Donovan estaba equivocada, Sherlock si disfrutaba pero no en el sentido que ella pensaba.

Y así pasaron las cosas, resolvieron casos, unos a su parecer muy divertidos y otros algo complicados, entonces fue cuando empezó, escribir sobre su compañero era mejor terapia que escribir sobre si mismo, era la terapia que John pensaba que necesitaba, sobre todo porque las alucinaciones desaparecieron, solo quedaban secuelas en sus pesadillas, nada que no pudiera controlar, y aunque la psicóloga no estaba del todo de acuerdo en que estaba mejorando no podía negar en el buen cambio que veía en el, las sonrisas, la vida en sus ojos, eran buenas noticias, solo esperaba que no fuera solo por el exterior, inclusive había conseguido trabajo en una pequeña clínica.

En cuanto a los sentimientos, John no pudo negarse a si mismo que se había enamorado del detective, pero con la aparición de Irene Adler, "la mujer", al ver el comportamiento de Sherlock llego a una conclusión, Sherlock era heterosexual y no se fijaría en nadie que no estimulara su mente lo suficiente para causar cierto interés, y esa mujer, a pesar de ser una delincuente era lo que el detective quería y el debía aceptarlo, por lo que se trago sus sentimientos de amor como lo venia haciendo desde el principio después de la platica en el restaurante de Ángelo, se decidió por salir con algunas mujeres, al inicio era por el terror de perder lo bueno que ahora había en su vida, que era Sherlock, y ahora era porque sabia que nunca seria correspondido, lo entendía y lo aceptaba, solo estar a su lado era suficiente.

Pero se olvido que la vida era una perra con el, tal parece que su destino era sufrir, sufrir, sufrir, y lo supo al verlo arriba de ese edificio dispuesto a suicidarse, estaban teniendo problemas con un delincuente, Moriarty, tenia cierta obsesión por Sherlock y era muy inteligente tanto que había orillado con su propia muerte a que Sherlock tomara la decisión de suicidarse, cuando Sherlock se suicido John quedo destrozado, por fuera se veía triste, pero por dentro era infinitamente mas, aun así se permitio pedir un milagro delante de la tumba de su amigo, que siguiera vivo, pero no era así y debía aceptarlo, y lo peor seguir viviendo, porque sabia que Sherlock había sacrificado su vida por el y por sus otros amigos, dándole un valor a su vida que no estaba seguro merecer, pero el dolor, las alucinaciones, todo había regresado mil veces peor.

El doctor no había dejado de trabajar pero volvió a su antiguo departamento, los recuerdos del departamento 221 B eran tan fuertes que las alucinaciones con Sherlock se volvían muy pesadas en ese lugar, así que decidió marcharse, muy apenas se despidió de la señora Hudson, la casera.

Mary, una nueva enfermera había entrado a trabajar con el, la convivencia no era mala, pero a el no le interesaba nada y ella parecía interesarle el, intentaba ayudarlo pero el no deseaba ayuda, estaba cegado, desesperado, pero tenia que mantenerse con vida aunque deseara lo contrario, pero sentía que se lo debía a Sherlock, entonces un día que examinaba uno de los archivos de sus pacientes vio que ella misma se había ocasionado las lesiones, cortes en muslos, brazos y abdomen, había personas que se lastimaban físicamente ayudándoles con lo emocional y mental, le entro la curiosidad, ¿realmente un dolor físico podía opacar el emocional?, ¿por cuanto tiempo?

Y entonces lo decidió, porque no experimentar, estaba desesperado así que parecía una opcion, solo tenia que ser lo suficientemente inteligente para no sobrepasarse, pero la idea en si era estúpida, empezó a cortarse y entonces pasaba, todo se volvía blanco, no había alucinaciones, no había pensamientos, era magnifico, pero entonces paso, dejo de ser suficiente y una vez se paso de la raya, no podía parar el sangrado, y su estuche medico ya estaba vacío de tanto utilizarlo últimamente, pero ese día Mary aparecio en su puerta, se negaba a irse y el a dejarla pasar, pero ella estaba decidida y cuando la dejo entrar se extraño de que viniera preparada, Mycroft vino a su mente, al parecer lo tenia vigilado.

Ella lo curo y no lo dejo solo, algunos días no fue a trabajar para recuperarse, Mary lo atendía, le hacia platica, lo cuidaba, ella era inteligente, no como Sherlock pero lo suficiente como para llamar su atención por ello, sabia que ella ocultaba algo, pero no le importaba, no era nadie para juzgar así que poco a poco se fue abriendo con ella, era amable y encantadora, inteligente y decidida, John no la amaría pero estaba en deuda con ella así que la acepto en su vida, poco a poco lo fue componiendo de alguna forma, las alucinaciones desaparecieron pero las pesadillas no, eran lo de menos, esas no le impedían trabajar y no lo alteraban tanto, con el tiempo se convirtió en el hombre que ella merecía, y desde entonces pasaron dos años.

En esos años se recompuso en gran parte, por lo que había decidido ser agradecido y se había decidido hacer feliz a Mary por el esfuerzo de darle una razón para vivir, ese sentimiento de ser necesitado era suficiente para soportar unos años mas y pagar todo lo que había hecho por el, le propondría matrimonio, y al no tener muchos amigos decidió que era momento de buscar a los anteriores, la primera fue la señora Hudson que a pesar de estar molesta por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, y le dio la noticia que se comprometería con Mary esa misma noche en un restaurante medianamente lujoso.

Ah pero la vida, aquella que le gustaba jugar con el, de nueva cuenta hacia sus movimientos, cuando estaba a punto de proponerse un maldito mesero lo interrumpía constantemente, pero nunca pensó que al ver bien al mesero encontraría esos ojos hermosos del que alguna vez amo, no, del que aun amaba, Sherlock estaba frente a el, vestido de mesero diciéndole "sorpresa", al principio creyó que era una alucinación, después miro a Mary, ella también lo reconocio entonces supo que era real, tantas emociones se aglomeraron en su interior que no pudo mas tratar de golpearlo, pero estaba tan impactado y tan feliz de que realmente estuviera vivo que no quiso hacerle mucho daño, y lo cierto es que podía, una parte de el podía hacerle bastante daño físico y se sentiría extasiado, pero no lo hizo.

Obviamente estaba molesto, si el detective supiera todo por lo que paso, pero no lo sabia, y no debía saberlo, si lo hubiera sabido estaba seguro que Sherlock le habría dicho algo por lo que al día siguiente sin que nadie lo supiera visito a Mycroft.

¿Que lo trae por aquí doctor Watson? - pregunto con su elegancia de siempre, mirándolo con superioridad y esta vez se sintió realmente pequeño comparado con el por lo que iba a pedir, la vergüenza se reflejo en sus ojos y el señor gobierno entendió cual seria el tema, cambio su semblante tratando de darle confianza ya que nunca pensó que ese tema seria tocado, aunque era de suponerse.

Se que tu mandaste a Mary ese día - Mycroft no dijo nada, solo continuo escuchando - después de eso supe que me vigilabas, supongo que me dejaste tocar fondo hasta que viste que realmente necesitaba ayuda.

Me imagino que sabrás que Sherlock esta con vida y el fue quien me pidió que te mantuviera vigilado y te ayudara en caso dado, no tienes que agradecérmelo, como vez el me lo pidió.

No vengo a agradecértelo Mycroft, ya que si me lo hubieras dicho nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas cosas, tu la molestia de cuidarme y yo de casi matarme.

Supongo que tienes razón, pero dadas las circunstancias no podía…

No me interesa y no vine a pedir una explicación esa me la supongo me la tendría que dar Sherlock si cree que es necesario.

Aun confías en el - no pudo evitar comentarlo sorprendido.

Sherlock no actúa con malicia y eso tu y yo lo sabemos, por eso lo cuidas y yo confió en el, aunque claro, no podre evitar pensar que en algún momento me mentira pero eso no quita que confié en el hombre que es.

… - Mycroft miraba al hombre frente a el, ese doctor siempre se le a hecho interesante, su forma de pensar, de actuar, de juzgar o no juzgar no eran como las demás personas, supuso que por eso se acoplo a Sherlock muy bien - entonces, ¿que necesita doctor Watson?

Que no se lo digas, solo dile que la pase mal, pero que poco a poco lo supere, no necesita los detalles, solo en caso de que pregunte.

No quieres que sepa lo que causo su supuesta muerte.

El no tiene la culpa de mi debilidad, soy responsable de mis actos Mycroft.

Debo suponer que lo perdonaras y continuaras a su lado.

Si, pero a su tiempo, me es imposible no perdonarlo.

Después de eso las cosas poco a poco tomaron su cauce y aunque aun amaba a Sherlock no desistió de casarse con Mary, después de todo le debía el darle una razón para vivir y poder ver una vez mas al detective, pero las sorpresas no terminaron hay, el detective había descubierto el día de su boda que seria padre, Mary estaba embarazada, el ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, eso lo hizo realmente feliz, sobre todo porque tenia la esperanza que de esta vez las cosas estaban bien, haría con su hijo todo lo posible para que fuera tan feliz como el no pudo serlo, viviera en un mundo con sus dos padres amándolo incondicionalmente y con Sherlock haciendo explotar sus capacidades intelectuales, pero ¡oh dulce vida!, nada seria como soñaba.

Mary era un antiguo agente externo del gobierno, lo descubrieron a los días que le disparo a Sherlock mientras investigaban a Magnusen, otro loco criminal que al parecer tenían información sobre ella que la ponía en peligro, quiso deshacerse de el pero el detective coincidió en tiempos y resulto ser el la persona herida, el cuanto Sherlock pudo la desenmascaro y al saber de que se trataba tomaron su caso, obviamente Watson la detesto por poner al borde de la muerte a la persona que amaba y tardo meses en volver a dirigirle la palabra, de hecho no lo iba a volver a hacer, solo que Holmes le insistió, sobre todo por el hijo que tendrían en común, que al parecer, seria una hermosa nena.

Perdono a Mary solo por el amor a ese ser que aun no nacía, y aun con el propósito de hacerla feliz, lo que nunca se espero que Sherlock sacrificara su libertad por salvar su matrimonio, el detective mato Magnusen con un disparo en la cabeza, a Mycroft no le quedaba de otra mas que mandarlo a una misión sin regreso para que no fuera terriblemente juzgado en Londres, pero el regreso de Moriarty, quien se había volado la cabeza en el mismo lugar donde Sherlock había simulado su suicidio lo hicieron regresar inmediatamente, no tenia ni un minuto de vuelo cuando lo hicieron regresar.

Hicieron toda una faena informática para hacer parecer que Sherlock no había cometido el homicidio de Magnusen y después de eso, decidió que solo se sentaría a esperar a que Moriarty actuara, claro que por mientras para entretenerse los dos siguieron con casos, en eso, nace la pequeña Rosie, una dulce nena que era amada por sus dos padres, mas sin embargo algo paso, después del nacimiento Watson conoció a una mujer en el transporte, esa mujer tenia los mismos rasgos que la persona que amaba, los ojos, sobre todo los ojos, y no pudo evitar interesarse, solo con una persona Watson podría llegar a ser infiel y esa era Sherlock, pero eso era imposible, y el toparse con esa mujer, tan parecida en rasgo y porque no decirlo en inteligencia por lo poco que hablaron lo dejaron inestable, solo habían sido mensajes, nunca llego a mas, pero no pudo sentirse mal por Mary y sentirse interesado por esa misteriosa chica.

Pero de nueva cuenta el peligro acecha a Mary lo que la hace huir, Sherlock descubrió que uno de los casos en el que trabajaba estaba relacionado con ella y que un antiguo integrante del equipo de Mary la estaba buscando para matarla por una supuesta traición, lograron encontrarla en otro continente y hacerla regresar, ya que en ese mismo viaje fueron seguidos por la persona que la buscaba y por cuestiones que no se pudieron controlar murió, al regresar las cosas siguieron normales, pero Sherlock no se quedo tranquilo siguió buscando quien había traicionado realmente al equipo de Mary.

Lo descubrió, pero tanto Watson como Mary deseaban ayudarlo y justamente ese día no podía en ese momento ayudar a cuidar a la pequeña nena, por lo que Watson tomo la decisión de que Mary fuera, era mas de ayuda que el, pero lamentablemente no fue la mejor decisión, la maldita anciana que había orquestado todo le había disparado a Sherlock, pero Mary se interpuso recibiendo ella el impacto, para cuando Watson llego ella estaba muriendo, trato de ayudarla pero no pudo, solo prometió cuidar a su niña, lamentablemente al morir Mary ya no se creía capaz de cumplir con ninguna promesa, el dolor, la culpa y la ira consigo mismo habían provocado que culpara a su amigo, a Sherlock utilizando la supuesta promesa de que el los cuidaría siempre.

Sherlock no tenia la culpa, el único culpable era el, había prometido hacer feliz a Mary para pagar todo lo que ella había hecho por el, ella murió creyendo que el era un buen hombre, tan alejada de la verdad, paso el tiempo y se convirtió en un hombre a medias, no atendía del todo a su hija, temiendo que si se quedaba a su cuidado la lastimaría, la dañaría como lo había hecho con Mary, lo que nunca se espero es que la mujer lo había empezado a conocer bien y había dejado un mensaje para Sherlock, en el cual lo pedía que lo salvara, el detective no se rindió preparando todo para un solo día, un día donde se encontraba su nueva psicóloga, y el llegando en la cajuela del carro de la señora Hudson.

El detective lo tenia todo preparado, logro capturar al malo y que Watson lo perdonara, pero la verdad es que no había nada que perdonar, ella se sacrifico, ella lo decidió, ni Watson ni Sherlock podían hacer nada cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a esa mujer, el doctor poco a poco se recuperaba, por lo menos ya no tenia alucinaciones con ella, eso era bueno, pero nada lo preparo para lo que se avecinaba, Sherlock tenia una hermana, la misma mujer que conoció en el transporte y la que era su loquero, al parecer los Holmes tenían algo con los disfraces.

Ahora entiendo - dijo Watson sorprendido y desconcertado al estar frente a la mujer que se había hecho pasar por la psicóloga y la mujer que le había interesado anteriormente, era la hermana de Sherlock, Eurus Holmes.

¿que cosa? - pregunto con curiosidad.

Eres muy parecida a el, por eso me interesaste, los mismos ojos.

Interesante - dijo la mujer antes de dispararle un dardo tranquilizante.

Le sonsacaron la verdad a Mycroft de una forma muy particular, al borde de un susto de muerte, idea de la parte malosa de John, resulta que tenían una hermana una que Sherlock borro de su memoria, al parecer por un hecho traumático.

Eurus era mucho mas inteligente que los dos hermanos, su forma de pensar iba mas haya de la simple lógica por lo que era muy peligrosa, por lo que Mycroft tomo la decisión de protegerlos a todos enclaustrándola en centro de máxima seguridad que nadie conocía y que era imposible de escapar, resulta que cuando fueron se enteraron como lo había hecho, Eurus controlaba el centro, lo había hecho conforme los años y había planeado un juego, uno en el que Sherlock tenia que participar, Moriarty de alguna forma participo, es por eso que había videos de el, Eurus había recibido ese regalo cortesía Mycroft, no le había quedado de otra al hermano mayor de darle unos minutos a solas con ese criminal si desea recibir información para detener un ataque terrorista, esto había sido antes de que Moriarty muriera.

Ahora estaban encerrados en el centro, en una de las celdas, Watson, Mycroft, Sherlock junto con un hombre que era el que supuestamente controlaba el centro, el juego comenzó y el infierno para Watson también sin que nadie lo supiera, Eurus había traído a la esposa del hombre que estaba con ellos, la regla era simple, Sherlock debía escoger entre Watson y Mycroft para matar al hombre o la mujer moría, Watson se sabia condenado, Mycroft no lo haría, y así fue, Sherlock le extendió el arma Watson la tomo, miro al hombre y luego a Eurus.

El debe morir por uno de nosotros dos, ¿no es así? - le pregunto a Eurus.

Así es doctor Watson, como puede ver la regla es simple, de no hacerlo la esposa muere.

Son personas inocentes.

Nadie lo es realmente doctor, así que - tic… toc…tic… toc… prendió una de las pantallas con la cara de Moriarty simulando un reloj, Watson miro al hombre rogándole, el ya sabia lo que haría no tenia por que rogarle, entonces lo que temía apareció, las alucinaciones que lo perseguían desde la guerra, una hermosa niña mirándolo con miedo y una mujer susurrándole al oido "sientes el dolor", "hueles su miedo", entre otras cosas mientras reía a carcajadas.

John… - Sherlock trato de llamarlo, sabia que para su amigo seria muy difícil, pero entonces lo vio apuntar con una mirada completamente vacía hacia el hombre - !John¡ - trato de detenerlo porque algo dentro de el le decía que Watson no debía hacerlo, que las consecuencias seria peligrosas para su amigo que podría estar haciendo que caminara hacia un no retorno, pero disparo, una gran parte de el le decía que no lo haría, el sentido de moralidad de su amigo era grande, así que no pudo evitar sorprenderse, Watson mato al hombre - …John…

Inesperado - comento Eurus, realmente pensó que la moralidad del doctor no lo permitiría hacerlo, algo que no calculo - prueba superada felicidades pesemos a lo que sigue.

Watson le comento a Sherlock que no se preocupara, que sabia que nadie mas podía hacerlo, era mejor uno que dos inocentes muertos, ademas el mismo hombre se había colocado la soga al cuello al permitir que Eurus lo manipulara, el detective no muy convencido asintió y continuaron al final resulto ser que Eurus solo deseaba la atención de la única persona que en su momento realmente la quería pero por no ser muy normal se equivoco al hacer las cosas, Sherlock salvo a sus hermanos y Watson de morir ese día, pero algo le decía que Watson no había salido del todo ileso como creía.

El doctor, después de lo de la hermana de Sherlock, había empezado de nueva cuenta a tener alucinaciones y pesadillas terribles, por lo que casi no dormía pero hacia hasta lo imposible por aparentar, el haber matado a ese hombre había detonada demonio que creía superados por estar con Sherlock, pero no era así, tenia miedo, mucho miedo y no sabia que hacer al respecto, agradecía el haberse mudado de nueva cuenta con Sherlock por el siempre estaba al pendiente de Rosie y eso le calmaba, pero aun así estaba muy preocupado por su situación, no quería terminar lastimando a los dos seres que mas amaba en el mundo.

Un día un Sherlock muy pensativo llego al departamento, Watson se veía perdido en sus pensamientos mirando hacia la chimenea sentado en su sofá preferido, ese día había ido a ver a Eurus como lo hacia una vez cada dos semanas, tocaban el violín juntos y de vez en cuando platicaban de cosas sin sentido realmente, pero ese día Eurus le había pedido algo, algo que ni siquiera dependía de el, pero no estaba seguro, John no estaba bien y eso lo hacia dudar.

Watson sintió una mirada, volteando vio que se trataba de Sherlock, parecía muy perturbado así que le pregunto que pasaba.

¿paso algo con Eurus?

Se podría de decir.

¿que ocurrió? - Watson se preocupo por su amigo y se puso frente a el.

Quiere verte…


End file.
